1. Field of the Invention
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-266354, filed Sep. 14, 2004, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a strap attachment member. More specifically, the present invention relates to a strap attachment member that can be easily and firmly fitted into a hole that is formed in an outer surface side of a musical instrument.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, when playing a guitar, a strap that is looped over the player's shoulder is widely used. One end of this strap is attached via an attachment member to a rear portion of the guitar body (see Japanese Utility Model Application Unexamined Publication No. 1-57797). As is shown in FIG. 5 and FIG. 6A, as this type of attachment member, for example, a pin type of attachment member 50 is known that protrudes from a rear surface side (i.e., the left surface side in the figures) of a body 52 of the guitar 51.
In these figures, an attachment member 50 is constructed having a shaft-shaped member 54 that is formed in a tapered shape that gradually narrows towards its distal end and is inserted into a hole 52A that is formed in the body 52, and having a holding portion 55 that is positioned at an outer side of the body 52 continuing on from the shaft-shaped member 54 and that is provided with a circumferential groove 55A around which is hooked one end of the strap (not shown).
However, the area where the hole 52A is formed in the body 52 of the guitar 51 is made of wood, and in many cases the working of the hole 52A is done using a drill. Because of this, errors may occur in the diametrical dimensions of the hole 52A due to the direction of the wood grain or to changes in humidity as well as to the effects of the condition of the drill blade and the like. If the error is such that the diametrical dimensions of the hole 52A are too small, then the shaft-shaped member 54 is not completely inserted inside the hole 52A (see FIG. 6B).
Moreover, because the shaft-shaped member 54 is formed in a tapered shape, the contact area between the shaft-shaped member 54 and the inner circumferential surface of the hole 52A is narrowed and the strength by which the attachment member 50 is fixed in place is reduced. Consequently, there is a strong possibility of the shaft-shaped member 54 becoming disengaged from the hole 52A. As a result, during a performance when the strap is hung over the player's shoulder, there is a possibility of the guitar 51 inadvertently falling and of the body 52 and the like being damaged.
Here, in order to increase the strength by which the attachment member 50 is fixed in place, increasing the amount of adhesive agent that is used might be considered, however, in this case, as is shown in FIG. 6C, there is a tendency for the adhesive agent to be squeezed onto the external surface side of the body 52. Accordingly, the contrasting problems are often created of it being necessary to perform the difficult task of fixing the attachment member 20 in place while at the same time avoiding such adhesive agent overflows in order to avoid any fouling to the external surface of the body 52.
The present invention has been made in view of the above described problems and it is an object thereof to provide a strap attachment member that enables its shaft-shaped member to be firmly fixed in a hole and that also enables this fixing operation to be performed easily.